Forever and ever
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: "Will you be my best friend?" "Forever and ever." Hints of Dip -OC one-shot request from Kattily- FUTURE fic. South Park


**Title**: Forever and ever

**Characters**: Rydia, Anza, Kyle, Tweek, Pip and a few others.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: "Will you be my best friend?" "Forever and ever."

**Pairings**: Rydia and Anza friendship (Ryza friendship? :O) Kydia & Tweeza (Tweek/Anza? XD)

**Warnings!** Hints of homosexuality thanks to Dip, Fluffiness and…not much really. Swearing possibly –Shrugs-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the South Park characters. They belong to **Matt Stone** and **Trey Parker**.

**A/N**: This is a best friend one-shot because Anza and Rydia are best friends and always will be ;) Hope you like it :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mummy! Mummy, we want a story!" Two small children yelled.<p>

A blonde haired woman walked in with a ginger baby girl placed securely on her hip being held up by one arm leaving the other free.

"Guys, are you kidding me? Do you know what time it is?"

"But mum, Kaleb can't get to sleep if you don't read us a story" A blond haired boy said.

"Hey, Ethan, that's not fair! You wouldn't be able to get to sleep either" Kaleb yelled out making the blonde haired woman wince.

Kaleb was a seven year old boy with blond hair that was long at the front and short at the back. He had wavy hair and his fringe was wavy while it hovered into his eyes a bit. He had turquoise coloured eyes and his face was quite delicate. He wore a bright purple and white shirt with blue boxers.

Ethan was nine and had blond spiky hair with hints of ginger in it while he had a side fringe that didn't get into his eyes. He had green eyes thanks to his dad and he was quite tall for his age. He wore a green baggy shirt with black boxers and was scowling at his brother who was clinging to his mum.

The baby in the woman's arm had bright ginger, slightly curly hair that had a nice pretty, pale green bow in it. She had pretty blue eyes and wore a nice red nightie on.

"Rydia, if I were you I would just read them a story" A thirty one year old ginger man commented, grinning as he walked past the door.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you read them it then, Kyle, while I go to bed?" Rydia suggested poking her tongue out. "Tia needs to be in bed right now!" She yelled gesturing to the baby in her arms.

Silence was what greeted her as she scowled and then sighed turning back to her kids who were patiently waiting for her to read them a story. Rydia blinked and got worried as she didn't know what story to tell them.

Suddenly her eyes lit up as she knew what to tell them.

"Ethan, Kaleb, get into your beds and I will tell you a very special story. One that's very dear to my heart" Rydia smiled at them as they eagerly got into their beds and sat up listening to the story she was about to tell.

Rydia put on a small lamp that sat on the desk near to their beds and sat at the chair in the middle of their beds. She held little Tia in her arms and rocked her gently back and forth.

"Right, this is a story about two small girls who used to be best friends and are still best friends even today" Rydia started.

"Oh no, this isn't going to heart-warming, is it?" Kaleb asked, groaning.

"Shut up!" Rydia said, gritting her teeth and threw a pillow she found on their bedroom floor at him. He laughed childishly and placed it with his other pillows on his bed.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, they practically grew up together and this is their story…" Rydia smiled as memories started flooding back.

* * *

><p><em>Rydia walked up towards the park and shrunk back as she saw children there. She looked up at her brother, Rocco, and shook her head as if gesturing not to go there. Rocco just smiled and pulled her along.<em>

"_Come on, Rydia, you have to make friends. They'll love you, I promise" Rocco reassured. _

_Rydia shook her head some more and Rocco sighed before picking the little girl up and carrying her there. She shook her head, scared out of her mind and clung to him, burying her face in his neck. _

_They walked all the way up to the swings and Rocco set Rydia down before gently giving her a push as if to encourage her to move forward and meet some kids. _

_Rydia looked up at Rocco and blinked. Her tiny little fists clenched onto her pale orange shirt. Rocco smiled._

"_Now Rydia, I'm going to be over there sitting on that bench. Don't go wandering off, will you?" _

_Rydia shook her head at an alarming speed and gripped onto Rocco's pant leg while burying her face into his leg. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. _

"_Ry, normally I would find this cute but now you're just being a nuisance" Rocco said. He then leaned down and brought a sheep cuddly toy from out behind his back. "Look, Mr sheep won't be very happy if you don't go and play" Rocco made a sad face and handed Mr Sheep over to Rydia who looked at the toy with a shy look. _

_Rocco patted Rydia's head and walked over to the bench before sitting down on it. He then started to converse with another teen about his age. _

_Rydia held the toy close to her and looked around, scared. She didn't know what to do and where to go. All the kids around her looked at her weirdly and she knew they were looking at the scar which wasn't covered up due to how short her hair is. _

_One kid with blond hair walked up to her and stuck his hand out. He smiled at her and talked to her. _

"_Hello there, it's a jolly good day, isn't it? My name is Pip, what is yours?" _

* * *

><p>"Hold up, is that Uncle Pip you're talking about?" Kaleb asked, sitting up in his bed curious.<p>

Rydia threw him an aggravated look and sighed. "Yes, that's uncle Pip. He's a very dear friend of mine so that's why he's in this story"

"I heard him and uncle Damien talking one day. Uncle Damien was asking him something like 'Can we fuck now?' and Pip smacked him across the head and then he grabbed Pip's bum" Ethan explained before he turned to Rydia. "Mum, what does 'fuck' mean?"

Rydia blushed and cursed Damien in her head. "Uh…w-well, it's something…you know what? Next time you see your dad, ask him! Now back to the story"

* * *

><p><em>Rydia shyly reached out her hand and shook it but didn't answer his question. She just smiled and shyly placed Mr Sheep in front of her face.<em>

_Pip looked confused before smiling. "Oh, terribly sorry, are you a mute kid or do you just choose not to talk?" _

_Rydia held up two fingers and nodded. Pip smiled._

"_Oh, you choose not to talk. What ever for?" Pip asked._

_Rydia bit her lip and shook her head, growing nervous again. She then looked at Pip before sighing. _

"_Rydia…" She whispered. _

_Pip blinked in shock before leaning in closer. Rydia blushed before whispering her name again. _

"_Oh, I see. You have a very cute name, Rydia. I suppose your Greek then?" Pip commented, smiling politely. _

_Rydia shook her head and her mouth turned downwards in discomfort. She then whispered something else. Pip leaned in again to hear what she was saying._

"_I'm shy…" Rydia said, quietly._

* * *

><p>Ignacio laughed out a very big and boisterous laugh. Ofelia joined him and they were both rolling around on the couches laughing at those words. Anza looked confused at their laughter.<p>

Anza was sitting down in the living room, telling her kids a tale about her and Rydia's friendship to calm them down. Tweek was making them coffee while she told them the tale and Anza was at this point reconsidering telling them the tale.

"Why you laugh guys?" Anza asked.

"Because" Ofelia gasped in between her laughter "Auntie Rydia is anything but shy"

"Yeah, last week she helped me put bugs in some old woman's tea" Ignacio pointed out, wiping stray tears from his eye.

"This what Rydia tell me when she meet Pip" Anza said, perplexed.

A loud GAH! Was heard from the kitchen and Anza rolled her eyes while smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Pip and Rydia sat down in the grass talking (Well, Pip talked and Rydia listened) and smiling in each other's presence. Soon though, Pip had to go home with this weird looking woman. Rydia waved goodbye and sighed, looking down at Mr Sheep.<em>

"_I like him. He's nice to me" Rydia said to her sheep and smiled, her eyes scrunching up a little. _

_When Rydia looked up she noticed a very small girl plucking at flowers. She had short brown hair that was in a very low ponytail and she wore a pink, flower patterned dress. Her eyes were green and she seemed to be talking to the flowers she plucked. _

_Rydia walked over to her, hesitantly and sat down a couple of feet away from her. She watched the strange looking girl and the girl then looked up sensing someone watching her. When she saw who was watching her she jumped and the flowers in her hands flew everywhere, one even landing in Rydia's hair. _

_Rydia plucked the flower from her hair and looked at it. It was a yellow flower that held an orange tint to it in the middle towards the pollen. Rydia raised one eyebrow and looked towards the other girl. The poor girl was shivering and picking the flowers back up while mumbling to herself. When Rydia listened closer it seemed like another language. _

_Rydia crawled slowly towards the girl and handed her the flower. The girl blinked before blushing and taking the flower. Rydia smiled and waved shyly. The girl waved back and Rydia really liked the fact that it seemed that they could communicate without even having to say anything. _

_Rydia gulped and decided to tell the girl her name. "My name's Rydia!" Rydia shouted while her eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. _

_Anza looked at her, confused, before waving again. Rydia blinked and scratched her head in thought. That's when it hit her. _

"_Oh, you're Spanish, aren't you?" Rydia asked. _

_Anza shook her head as if to say no and Rydia got confused again. Anza then looked as if she was contemplating something and she then pointed her finger up in the air. _

"_I Mexico" Anza exclaimed, grinning proudly._

_Rydia blinked before giggling. Anza looked at her, confused and hurt. _

"_I get it now! You don't speak the same as me. You're Mexican, right?" Rydia asked through her giggles. _

_Anza nodded, fast and smiled, giggling too. They smiled at each other and sat down next to each other, plucking flowers and talking about what each flower's colours represents. _

* * *

><p>"Seriously..? Gaaaaaaayyyy" Kaleb sang out.<p>

"Coming from the boy who loves the Hello Kitty shirt his uncle Butters gave him" Rydia smirked as she watched Kaleb flush red.

"That's what I thought. Now shut up and listen" Rydia said, still smirking.

* * *

><p><em>Anza looked at Rydia to ask her something.<em>

"_Rydia..." _

_Rydia looked at the other little girl and smiled. "Yeah..?" _

"_Will you be my best friend?" Anza asked._

_Rydia looked surprised at first but then smiled, her cheeks flushing red due to the happiness of having such a close friend already. _

"_Forever and ever…" Rydia promised, hugging her new best friend. _

_Years later, when Rydia and Anza were in high school, Kyle Broflovski became a new student. Rydia was instantly smitten. That's how she knew when her best friend, Anza, had a crush on Tweek Tweak._

* * *

><p>"Yay, Daddy~!" Ofelia and Ignacio yelled, happily.<p>

Anza smiled and continued.

* * *

><p><em>Rydia decided to question her about it at lunch in the cafeteria. Rushing to sit opposite Anza, she immediately bombarded the poor girl with questions.<em>

"_Soooooo~!" Rydia started, her blue eyes gleaming. _

_Anza looked at her with an eyebrow raised. _

"_Tweek's kind of cute, huh?" Rydia smirked as Anza blushed and pretended to eat but made the mistake of eating thin air out of embarrassment. _

"_Umm…T-Tweek is normal" Anza commented, her face going really red. _

"_I saw you staring at him earlier. Somebody likes someone~!" Rydia sang out, teasing her best friend. _

_Anza shuffled and bit her lip. "Tweek my crush" Anza finally admitted._

_Rydia blinked, having not expected Anza to actually admit it. Anza had definitely grown since they were little. Mind you, they both have grown from the little kids they once were. _

_Anza now had hair that was past her shoulders a little bit and was pulled up into small plaits on each side of her head. She was still as small as she was when she was a child, taller but small, but she had developed some curves. Her face was still rounded but it gave her a more baby look rather than anything else and she had learnt to speak better English and had come out of her shell slightly._

_Rydia hadn't gotten that tall but was still much taller than Anza. Her short, blonde hair had grown and was now down to her waist and let loose. She was still a calm girl but she had grown to be quite hyper when she wanted to be. She was still close to her brother but she was more independent now. Her face had thinned out more but not so much that she seemed sickly. And her skin had become even paler being the fact that she was in South Park. She wasn't as shy as she used to be but that was to be expected._

_Rydia chewed thoughtfully on her food and looked across the cafeteria to where that new kid was. Kyle seemed to be fitting in pretty nicely with Stan, Kenny and Cartman, although Cartman seemed to be pissing him off. _

_Anza noticed her friend staring at someone and looked to where she was staring. When she saw she smiled and decided to ask Rydia about it. _

"_Rydia stare at Kyle? Rydia crush on Kyle?" Anza asked, smirking in her own little way. _

_Rydia flushed and flinched back, shocked. She looked at Anza as if she had gone insane. "N-no, of course not. He's only just gotten here!" She huffed and crossed her arms, her cheeks going slightly pink._

_Anza giggled and decided to be brave. She waved over to someone and called out a name. "Kyle!" _

_Rydia jumped and looked at Anza, incredulously. "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered, angrily. _

_She saw Kyle walk over and stand beside their table. "Uh…sup?" He greeted._

"_Hi Kyle, me ask question" Anza said._

_Kyle looked at her, confused while giving slight glances towards Rydia. He nodded towards Anza. "Uh, sure, I guess" _

"_You like Rydia's looks? She pretty" Anza asked, smiling while Rydia hid her face in her hands, blushing so hard._

_Kyle blushed and scratched his head, embarrassed. "I'm…sure, yeah, she's alright looking" _

"_Gee, thanks Kyle" Rydia said, completely humiliated. _

"_No problem" Kyle said, not quite sure what this situation was about. He then walked away with Rydia giving slight glances to his ass._

* * *

><p>"Eww! Auntie Rydia's a perve~!" Ofelia giggled out, covering her mouth slightly with both her hands.<p>

"Yeah, she is" Anza said, managing to sound out a proper full English sentence.

* * *

><p>"<em>Right, fine, two people can play that game" Rydia said, smirking. Anza watched in horror as Rydia beckoned Tweek over. Tweek twitched his way over and stood beside their table.<em>

_Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman looked to where Tweek was and Kyle raised an eyebrow. _

"_Are they just inviting every boy over?" Stan asked._

"_Freaks…" Cartman muttered. _

"_Gah! I'm not in trouble with, ngh, you guys, am I!" Tweek half yelled, half said. _

"_No, don't worry. I just wanted to ask you something" Rydia looked over at Anza who was shaking in her seat. "Anza's pretty, right? You think that too, don't you?" _

_Tweek looked over to Anza and shook tremendously. "I-I…Ugh! She's nice! Ack! I am doomed!" _

_Anza blushed and smiled at him. Tweek smiled a crooked smile back and ran off, back to Craig, Clyde and Token. Anza watched after him, completely love struck. _

_Rydia quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Somebody's in luuuuuuurrrrrrrve~!" Rydia said, stretching her whole body across the table. _

"_Oh yeah..? Well, you blush for Kyle!" Anza screeched. _

_Anza and Rydia stayed silent for a while before both of them burst out laughing. Rydia wiped a few stray tears and looked over to her best friend. _

"_I guess we're both smitten then, huh?" Rydia giggled._

_Anza nodded but then looked down, sad. Rydia looked at her, confused and worried._

"_Aza, what's wrong?" Rydia used a nickname she had given Anza a long time ago. _

"_Will we best friends when married to people?" Anza asked._

_Rydia blinked but shook her head, smiling. "Of course we will, Anza. No-one's going to take away my best friend from me. You tell your husband in the future that if he's going to try and split us up, then you want a divorce, okay?" Rydia joked, giggling. _

_Anza laughed along with her and they both smiled._

_When Rydia and Anza became twenty year olds and had jobs they both realized and relished in the fact that they were still best friends and had no arguments in their relationship._

…_Until now._

"_Hey Anza, you here?" Rydia called out._

_Anza walked into the room with her head hung low. She looked like she had been crying and was cradling what appeared to be Rydia's sheep toy. But it wasn't so much as cradling that it was clenching the toy in her hands and attempting to squeeze it to death. _

"_You…" Anza whispered, harshly._

_Rydia looked at her concerned. "Anza? What's the matter?" _

_Anza looked up and glared. She walked forward and slapped Rydia across the face which left Rydia in shock. They stood there for a few minutes just in silence while Rydia was shocked and Anza was fuming. _

_Rydia placed her hand over the red mark on her cheek and flinched as the sting of the slap seeped in. She turned to Anza and saw how pissed she looked._

"_Aza…?" She whispered._

_Anza looked on the verge of tears and seemed to be trying to glare but failing as she looked more sad than angry. _

"_Don't talk to me!" Anza yelled out._

"_What the hell did I do wrong!" Rydia shouted out, confused._

"_How you not tell me you dating Tweek? And why you do when you think I like him?" Anza shouted. _

_Rydia stood there shocked and confused. She let the tiny Mexican's words seep in and got even more confused. _

* * *

><p>"Rydia, you never told me you dated Tweek?" Kyle popped his head round the corner and spoke up, sounding jealous.<p>

"Mum, why would you date uncle Tweek?" Ethan asked.

Rydia sighed and gritted her teeth. She really needed a coffee and what a coincidence that she did considering they were talking about an addicted coffee drinker…

"Let me finish" Rydia grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Rydia placed a hand on Anza's shoulder and pulled Anza into a hug who struggled and beat at Rydia but calmed down soon and cried into Rydia's chest as she clutched onto Rydia's shirt. Rydia felt the wetness seep into her shirt and sighed, knowing she would have to clean that out.<em>

"_Anza, where on earth would you get a silly notion like that from?" Rydia asked rubbing Anza's back. _

_Anza sniffed and rubbed her head further into Rydia as Rydia squeezed Anza into the hug tighter. "Craig said you kiss Tweek at park" _

_Rydia blinked then quietly chuckled before it turned into full happy laughter. Anza looked taken back before she huffed and puffed out her cheeks, looking hurt._

"_Anza, you know Craig's still jealous that you took Tweek away from him so of course he would make up a rumour like that" Rydia explained. _

_Anza looked confused before staring up at Rydia. "So, Rydia no kiss Tweek?" _

"_Of course not, you silly little thing. Why would I do that to my best friend?" Rydia laughed while pinching Anza's cheek. _

_Anza shook her head and blinked. She contemplated the whole scenario before she realized that yes; Rydia would never back stab her best friend. _

_Anza looked up, ashamed at Rydia. She twirled Rydia's shirt in her fingers and bit her lip. "Sorry, I not know better"_

_Rydia smiled warmly. "Listen, I know how much you love Tweek and I would never ever want to betray a very special friend of mine. So, if you ever hear rumours like that again, just bash the people across the head who make this stuff up, okay?" _

_Anza grinned and nodded. They hugged each other and apologies were exchanged before they realized how silly they were. _

* * *

><p>"Tia, stop chewing on my shirt" Rydia said, chuckling as Tia looked up at innocently. Rydia stroked her ginger, curly locks and smiled down at her baby.<p>

"So, you really didn't date Tweek?" Ethan asked, his green eyes watching as Tia gurgled and clasped her tiny fingers onto Rydia's blonde hair. Rydia tried tugging her hair out of Tia's surprisingly strong grip.

"No, of course not! I mean, yeah, I think he's cute and all but I wouldn't dare betray your aunt Anza like that" Rydia exclaimed, uncurling her baby's hands out of her hair.

"Yeah, mum's not a whore!" Kaleb said, glaring and looking proud to have defended his mum.

"Kaleb Gerald Broflovski! Where on earth did you learn that word from!" Rydia shouted out, indignantly.

"Uncle Cartman said it to Aunt Wendy. He said that Aunt Wendy was a whore for ever having a crush on Kyle briefly.

"Ooh, Wendy's had a crush on me, has she?" Kyle smirked, proudly.

"Don't you dare be proud of that! Your son just said a bad word" Rydia huffed out.

"Mum, as long as I promise not to call you that word can I still use it?" Kaleb asked.

Rydia sat there shocked before huffing in her seat. "Fine but don't you go using it on any family members either!"

"Deal!" Kaleb agreed, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Rydia was now twenty five years old and she was going to act like a mature adult, dammit! But right now she couldn't. She was currently bawling her eyes out and making a fool of herself as she stood outside her best friend's house, having not yet knocked on the door.<em>

_Anza opened the door and stared, shocked to see Rydia crying on her doorstep._

"_Rydia, what happen?" Anza asked while her boyfriend, Tweek, twitched and freaked out, shouting stuff like 'Rydia's dying' and 'The government had found Rydia and she would be shot to the moon'. _

_Anza led Rydia into the living room and sat her down on the couch while asking Tweek to go make some coffee. _

"_Rydia, tell what wrong" Anza demanded. _

_Rydia looked up, her eyes red and her skin soaked due to it raining out there. Her clothes were all wet too but she must've either not noticed or not cared because she was too busy crying. _

"_Kyle and I had another fight" Rydia sobbed out. _

_Tweek passed over some coffees and Rydia took hers, smiling gratefully up at Tweek. _

"_Why this time?" Anza asked._

_Rydia shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. She sighed and wiped away some of the tears with her sleeve._

"_Remember that guy I was dating called Liam? Yeah, well, Kyle caught us together and he started yelling and punched the guy in the face and all that shit. I don't even know what got into him but he started being a total asshole to me after that and refused to talk to me about it. He said something like I was a slut for going out with Liam and how much of a dick Liam was…and it just….I didn't know what to do or say so I came here" Rydia explained, looking hurt. _

_Anza looked at Tweek who in turn looked confused. "That's, GAH, not l-like, urk, Kyle!" Tweek managed out._

_Anza shook her head and laid Rydia down on the sofa to rest before placing a blanket over her best friend. She watched as the girl evened out her breathing and slowly, but surely, fell asleep. _

_A few days after that Anza got a phone call. She picked it up and found out it was Rydia. _

"_Hey Anza, just wanted to talk about something" Rydia murmured. _

_Anza nodded although she knew that Rydia couldn't see her. "What about?" Anza asked._

"_Well, I talked to Kyle about what happened and he…confessed. He said that he didn't like seeing me with other guys and that he didn't know for sure whether he actually had a crush on me or not but he definitely didn't feel like seeing me with any other guy so I asked him whether he wanted to date me and we started having this big old rant at each other for nothing. No reason, we were just angry at each other and then…we kind of…kissed" Rydia finished and Anza could tell Rydia was blushing through the phone. She smiled at how well she knew her best friend._

"_So you two now be together?" Anza asked, grinning and blushing at the same time._

"_Um…we're working on it but…Kyle's not sure yet. I mean, I really want us to be together because you know me, can't stand affairs and all that but…I'm willing to wait for him" Anza smiled at how sweet Rydia sounded. _

'_She must really love Kyle' Anza thought to herself._

* * *

><p>"Aww, Aunt Rydia and Uncle Kyle are cute together~!" Ofelia squealed out. Ignacio nodded in agreement, grinning and holding his thumbs up.<p>

"You say that cause you favour Aunt Rya" Anza commented, grinning.

Ofelia nodded as though she wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

* * *

><p><em>Kyle had proposed to Rydia and now it was the day of Rydia's and Kyle's wedding but Anza had yet to show up and Rydia was freaking out.<em>

"_Calm down, dearie, she'll be here. Bubbah, calm your wife down" Sheila said. _

"_I'm not allowed to see the bride, mum!" Kyle called from the next room. _

"_No! I can't have this wedding if my Anza ain't here to celebrate it with me!" Rydia huffed out. _

_She was decked out into a beautiful cream coloured dress that reached past her feet and it had flower patterned sleeves that hung off her shoulders. Her veil was swept backwards to keep out of her face for the meanwhile and her hair was done up in a nicely plaited bun with little diamonds placed here and there in her hair. Her fringe was clipped back but some little strands of her gold hair still hung loose. She was carrying purple tulips in her right hand and was tapping her feet, refusing to start anything without her best friend here._

_Pip and Butters pulled on their Tuxedo's collars in awkwardness and nervousness. Pip was Rydia's very close friend so he was supposed to be making sure the bride was calm but he couldn't do it apparently. _

_Bebe walked up to her friend and sighed. Grabbing hold of Rydia's shoulders she looked her dead straight in the eye. _

"_Alright, Rydia, I know Anza isn't here yet but you have to do this. This is the happiest day of your life and you can only ever have this day once so you have to go through with it. Your family are waiting and Kyle's family are waiting so we all have to be out there and we all have to put on our bravest faces. Remember that saying? The show must go on" _

_Bebe's speech made Rydia well up in tears. _

"_Plus think of the presents you get to keep and think of the ass you get to tap on your honeymoon" Bebe winked and pulled away. _

_Rydia blushed and lost all sentimental thoughts she had of Bebe. That was when the door burst open._

"_Sorry I late. Tweek need coffee so make one real quick for him" Anza rushed out and smiled at her best friend who ran over to her and enveloped her into a big hug. _

"_Oh thank God, you made it. Finally!" Rydia squealed in happiness. _

"_Kyle, bubbah, we're ready. Go stand by the aisle!" Sheila called out. _

"_Thanks mum!" Kyle called back and footsteps were heard as he rushed out to the aisle. _

_Bebe, Wendy and Heidi rushed out to the aisle as well being the bridesmaids while Anza stood there holding her best friend's hand. Anza was the maid of honour and chief bridesmaid. _

_Rydia looked at her friend and sighed in happiness. They were both finally growing up and moving on with their lives. Their New York adventure back when they were teens, there childhood plucking flowers and even when they were young adults out drinking and going to the library together. _

"_You know, I never thought I would ever have a best friend like you. You're so different and quirky and weird and everything I've looked for in a best friend" Rydia commented, smiling warmly down at her best friend._

"_You make Anza happy from moment we met. You look out for me and I happy because of that and you weird too but you nice because of that and I happy since I met you" Anza replied. _

"_Careful. We sound like we're saying vows to each other and I'm just about to get married" Rydia joked and chuckled along with Anza._

_They both held tears in their eyes and couldn't help but look at their memories together. They've been such good friends from so many good times and it's amazing their friendship lasted all this time. _

_Rydia hugged Anza in a tight hug and stepped out with Anza too. They both smiled and they knew their future would be happy because they were going to keep their friendship forever and ever. _

_After the wedding Kyle and Rydia went off to Barbados for their honeymoon and despite what all you perverted people out there are thinking they did not spend all their time screwing like bunnies. In fact Rydia spent most of her time writing her book and Kyle spent most of his time trying to get a tan. Failing but at least he tried. They did have to cut their honeymoon a week short thanks to Anza planning her wedding on their honeymoon time but Rydia insisted on coming back early not wanting to miss her best friend's wedding. They now have three children thanks to Kyle's energy shall we say and Rydia's reproductive system. And Rydia is now a bestselling author for children's books while Kyle is, surprisingly a back-up dancer for some famous celebrity's which no-one saw coming._

_Tweek and Anza married after having their first child, Ofelia but unfortunately Anza had a miscarriage before Ofelia. Tweek became a big Harbucks coffee seller and worked most of his time working at the café but still taking some time off to be a devoted father to his, now, two children and he was still the spaz we all know and love. Anza had become a teacher to some pre-school kids and although they were snotty, little brats Anza said she loved them dearly because they gave her the time of day and were good for her sometimes. She spends her weekends teaching her own kids Spanish which they seem to enjoy. Ofelia had grown up to be quite clingy towards Rydia as the same goes for Tia who loved her Aunt Anza dearly and clung to her as often as she could. _

_The kids? Well, let's just say they grew up to be as close as Anza and Rydia were and still are. Yep, Rydia keeps nagging Anza to come out for coffees now and again and Anza will cling to Rydia whenever and wherever they go so I guess, you could say they really haven't grown up at all. Probably just enough to get husbands and have kids…_

* * *

><p>"And that is how me and your Aunt Anza became so close" Rydia finished. She looked over and saw Kaleb and Ethan asleep.<p>

Kaleb was strewn across his bed, drooling and snoring away while he clung to his pillow.

Ethan had his arms up above him just lazily put there while his chest rose and fell with his steady breaths.

Rydia looked down in her arms and noticed Tia sleeping as well cradling up to her arm like it was a pillow. Rydia sighed as she walked out of the room and placed Tia in her cot while pulling her little green blanket close to her body. She placed Mr Sheep in with Tia and smiled before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

She then walked back into Ethan and Kaleb's room and tucked them in properly. She leaned in, gave them each a kiss and whispered 'sweet dreams' before turning the lamp out and walking out of their room. Kyle grabbed her in a hug and kissed her while she smiled up at him.

"So, are you and Anza still going to be best friends?" Kyle asked.

* * *

><p>Anza picked up Ofelia while Tweek picked up Ignacio and they both carried the children up to their rooms. They placed them into their beds and walked out but not before saying a good night to both of them and kissing them on their foreheads. Anza walked out of the bedroom and walked up to Tweek hugging him. He placed a soft gentle kiss on her head and smiled, twitching still.<p>

"So, Ngh, are you and, Gah, Rydia still going t-to be best friends?" Tweek asked.

* * *

><p>Rydia and Anza smiled from where they were before answering<p>

"Forever and ever…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woohoo! Done ^_^ I thought this was kind of sweet but I'll let you guys be the judge of that :)

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
